We're not in Tokyo Anymore
by Rhea-samma
Summary: Based off of RahXephon, episode nineteen. Mostly a dream sequence. Shall probably add a second chapter and so etwas..hmmm it might contain spoilers I suppose. Now not so much, but if I add a second chapter, definatley.


o/ Ah RahXephon....Fly me to the music.... o/ My first ever RahXephon fanfiction fanfare dadadaa! Based off of episode ninteen, 'Blue friend: Ticket to Nowhere.' Mmmm I guess it kinda contains spoilers, and if you haven't seen it, don't read it seriously. Get ahold of the episode first. (I also suggest watching it subbed, the dubbing is particularly bad in that episode IMHO) Inspired by our film unit in english where someone took 'Wizard of Oz' because she hadn't seen it before. So without further ado, "We're not in Tokyo Anymore."  
  
br  
  
-----  
  
br  
  
Hiroko didn't feel quite right. She was dressed in the strangest of clothes. She had on a blue and white checkered dress with a white apron tied around her waist, spottless tall white socks, a blue ribbon in her hair. It reminded her strongly of a classic English movie she had watched with subtitles. What was it...iWizard of Oz?/i That had to be it. She looked at her feet again. She wore a pair of glittering, deep saphire blue shoes. A fleeting thought, istrange weren't they red...?/i She picked up a grey shaggy puppy and hugged it close to her chest whispering, "Ayato...I have a funny feeling...we're not in Tokyo anymore."She looked at the ground again, a blue brick path streched endlessly on before her. "No little people here I guess," she murrmured to herself. She heard a slightl swishing noise behind her, breaking the unnerving silence. She slowly turned around and found she was absolutley right, there were no little people here.  
  
br  
  
But there were giants.br  
  
Huge, looming shadows of figures, only able to see the whites of thier eyes. They whispered, commanded, demanded, something of her. They whispered viciously all the while advancing, "Get out. Get out of here, get out go away. You don't belong here go away go away," Behind them, and to the left, she could see a monstorsity. It scared her, she didn't know what it meant. Something that looked like Jupiter, in eternal sunset rested there. The rusty colors scared her, reminded her of blood before it too turned blue. iBlood?! Huh.. Blue blood!? NO!! No! No! Nononono! My blood is red! Ayato--Ayato said so!/i She wrenched her gaze away, trying to shut her ears to the harsh words of the giants. Her feet slapped the blue bricks, clacking with her saphire colored shoes, making an almost galloping sound.  
  
brHiroko's eyes were in tears, "Ay-Ayato-kun. It's not ..not supposed to be like this!" She sped along down the road. Something was written there she couldn't see.  
  
brShe didn't want to see what other horrors this land held. iI must be dreaming, wake up wake up!/i "Hiroko!" A familiar voice stopped her. She turned around to see Mamoru dressed as a scarecrow. She didn't feel as relaxed as she thought she should be,br"M-mamoru-kun...why? Why are you here...?" Suddenly, without moving, without thinking, his hands were on her shoulders, even though moments ago he had been at least three feet away from her. A replay of a memory. She saw that look of desperation in his eyes, saw that need. His mouth moved in his confession. She shook her head, "No!" The same thing would happen again. He held her forcefully, painfully. She squirmed, "No, Momoru-kun no!" He bent his head lower, trying to wrest a kiss from her. A hand flew up, her his, she didn't know, probably hers, cracked into his nose with the heel of the hand. Blue blood gushed out, he covered his face a muffled cry came out after her as she fled, "Hiroko!" She covered her ears, she didn't want to hear, she didn't want to see any more of this world. What was this awful place where everything was blue? The grass, the clouds, the sky, the sun, everything was blue! As though someone had taken paints and watercolor and put a blue wash over everything. She followed the shaggy form of her dog, Ayato-kun, still grey untouched by the monsterous color of blue.  
  
brSomehow she was watching another scene, formless, lifeless yet still alive. A person, a girl, stood in the back of the scene, half in shadow as she stood in the doorway. What was that odd thing on her head? In the front half of the screen i(a screen?)/i was a lady clad in black, pale skinned, she could only see from her mouth down. Her lips were bright red. She shounded strangley like Ayato's mother as she spoke, "It has started has it not? Bring her to me." The other figure smilied, br"It has already begun. It is only a matter of time now. She cannot deny the truth for long." The red lips smiled.bR"Good, send them out." The shadowed figure bowedand left. Suddenly she was Hiroko-Dorothy again. A dark shape grew against the sky, then hundreds, thousands of miniature Xephons swooped down upon her. She screamed. Where was Ayato? The dog had dissapeared. Blue blood invaded her vision, blue, blue nothing but blue!  
  
pHiroko bolted upright with a start. She was panting hard, as though she had truly run a great distance. She heard a voice and looked over, "Hey are you allright Aasahina?" She was filled with relief to see him. iAyato/i She nodded,  
  
br"I'm fine. It was just a dream..." iJust a dream.../ishe heard herself was, "Where are we?" Ayato drew in a breath then let it go,  
  
br"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain, but..." She remembered her dream as he said it "i...we're not in Tokyo anymore."/i Fear clutched at her heart, and confusion clouded her mind.br"W-what?" Ayato nodded, then stood up, offering her his hand.   
  
br"I know. I'll tell you what I know." She blushed a little as she took his hand, and stood up. 


End file.
